naruto the new life
by Kyuubi's soul
Summary: what happens when minato seals kyuubi and kushina's soul into Naruto only time can tell
1. Chapter 1

This is the story that I will be working on for some time because I don't have any inspiration for my other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Minato jumped onto the ground flying thru hand signs and quickly hit the ground. A golden light came out of the ground forming a dome over the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kushina fell forward as an arm lightly wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up next to him. Minato started to do more hand signs but Kushina grabbed one of his hands weakly she said softly "no Minato he will need you" she pointed to a little baby boy on a short alter.

"But Kushina…"

"No he need's you" she coughed up blood as another golden chakra chain came out of her back and wrapped itself around the Kyuubi. A different set of hand signs were quickly being made by Minato as he finished he shouted 8 trigrams infinite seal. Quickly black strings grabbed the Kyuubi and it was dragged onto its stomach a vile red chakra started to leave Kyuubi and go into the little boy who was but a day old. A deafening roar was heard for miles as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed. "Minato do it" she coughed "seal me."

"No I can't let you go Kushina."

"But he need's" blood came up into her mouth and spilled onto the grass tinting it a crimson red in the moonlight "my power."

Minato nodded and placed a hand on his wife's head "ok." With that he muttered three words "love binding seal" Kushina fell limp into his hands. The barrier fell apart just as Saratobi came into the clearing. He looked at his friend as Minato fell to his knees dropping Kushina his face fell into her lifeless chest tears rolling down his face blood covered the area the crimson liquid life. The clearing was silent except for that of baby Naruto's crying and the sobs of Minato in defeat. Just then the blood that stained the grass lifted into the air and flew into the seal on the middle of Naruto's back much to the astonishment of Minato and Saratobi. Minato walked over and picked up his child to see a crimson seal on his back in place of the normal black one. Minato asked in confusion "what was that Saratobi?"

"I have my speculations but I think that it was Kushina passing on her powers to him."


	2. chapter 2

Well this is the next chapter I was just thinking of posting whenever I finish a chapter but I will try to update once a week. That last chapter will hopefully be my shortest.

Four years later:

A blond boy with whisker marks on his face and golden blond spiky hair woke up to his father saying something but Naruto had no idea what. "What dad" Naruto groused.

"Time to get up we find out if you have a bloodline today." O ya that's right and I can't believe that dad is finally having me go to the academy Naruto thought to himself. He quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed the new close that he got just the day before. He quickly put on the mesh armor that his father had got him and the shinobi pants he got several small scrolls were on a shoulder strap along with the knuckle blades that he got for his birthday. As he quickly bounded down the hallway to the door his father caught him and handed him a new scroll.

"Go ahead open it" said Minato looking down at his sons lit up face with a smile. Naruto opened it and looked down at a cercal with a handful of kanji in and around it.

"How do I open it daddy" Naruto pouted.

Minato just smiled and said "bite your thumb and put some blood on it." Naruto just looked puzzled but did so anyway and when he did his face lit up even more seeing a white cloak with flames at the bottom and on top was a sword it had a black sheath and the handle had a nine tailed fox engraved in the base. Naruto opened it to see a well-crafted blade with crimson running down the middle ending at a diamond in the blade.

"Wow so cool dad thanks" Naruto said hugging Minato around the waist.

"I knew you would like it was supposed to be a gift to your mother after she gave birth but the Kyuubi attacked and she died helping me seal it into you." Naruto just looked happier as he put on the cloak and slung the sword over his shoulder. "Let's go Naruto or we will be late for your appointment" he said as he picked up Naruto and dashed out the door. Naruto didn't know what just happened until they were half way to the hospital.

Naturally Naruto started to protest by saying "dad put me down." Minato complied but they were already in front of the hospital and Minato beckoned for Naruto to come inside.

Minato walked up to the receptionist desk and said "I believe Naruto's blood test has come in."

"Yes it has hokage-sama just one moment." About one minute later the receptionist came back and gave a folder to Minato. He quickly opened it and as he read his eyes widened. Naruto had an entire list of kenki-genki. I had better find out his element affinity soon just to verify this.

"Naruto come here for a sec." Naruto walked over "Naruto I want you to channel some chakra into this piece of paper for me. Just as he did so the paper erupted into multi-color flames and it split in half while crumpling up. So it is true Minato thought to himself Naruto has the rarest kenki-genki ever it looks like. "Ok Naruto you have the gravity release…"

"Cool wait what does it do?"

"Naruto please let me finish you also have boil release and titanium release."

"OK now can you tell me what gravity release is?"

"It allows you to control the gravity around you like pulling and pushing things without having to touch them."

"Awesome!"

"Yes I know but you need to get to the academy come to my office when you are done with classes."

"Ok see you later dad."

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he saw the academy he landed in front of the door and walked inside to see several other kids but they were several years older than him but he soon found his classroom when he walked in he saw that only several other people were inside. Immediately a chalk board eraser flew at him but Naruto quickly drew his sword and cut it in half and threw a shirikin at his attacker only for it to be caught by none other than Neji Hyuga who threw it back to him when one Irika walked in. the shirikin hit him dead in the shin caching him off guard and he fell to the ground pulling a shirikin out of his shin. A bit of blood ran out of the wound down his leg onto the floor where it started to make a small pool. Irika shouted "who did this" angrily.

"Well you were not prepared for what could happen your always saying how we should be prepared for anything" said a boy about Naruto's age with short spiky black hair and a fishnet shirt with metal plating black shinobi shorts and a double sided scythe on his back.

"So you're saying that you listened in class for once Arashi."

"Sure if that's what you hear."

"Whatever now take your seats we have a new student today welcome Naruto Namikaze you can take any empty seat you want." Naruto took the seat next to Arashi as Irika started to talk about how it was now necessary to know at least one c-rank jutsu or above in order to graduate. Next he went around the room asking what everyone specializes in. when he came to Naruto he asked "so Naruto what is your specialty?"

"I don't know I want to say it's ninjutsu but I also know a lot of finjutsu but I'm also good in kenjutsu."

"So you're an undecided Naruto, how about you Arashi what do you specialize in?"

"Killing"

"That is not a specialty Arashi."

"No it is what a ninja should specialize in."

"Well now on to you Lee."

"I will triumph over all with my great taijutsu" exclaimed Lee.

"Well at least I have one excited student" Irika mumbled under his breath." A bell rang and everyone jumped up and ran out of the room Naruto walked out to go see his dad.

"Hey Naruto want to come train with us" Lee said standing next to him was Arashi who was wrapping his fists in bandages.

"Ok but first I have to go see what my dad wanted."

"Cool can we come."

"Shure but it's not that exciting my dad just sits around all day giving missions to people." The group took off following Naruto to the hokage tower when they arrived the receptionist told them to wait there while she went and found out if hokage-sama was busy. They waited for about a minute and she said to go right in.

"Naruto I finally found what I wanted to give you" Minato said handing a scroll to him. "Just be careful with it." That scroll contains some basic stuff from one of your bloodlines."

"Thanks dad, now let's go train." Naruto and Arashi followed Lee outside to the training ground that he used. When they got there they could see several logs that were stuck in the ground Arashi went over to a group of them so that they surrounded him and he took the scythe off of his back. Lee walked over to the largest log and said I will do 1,000 punches and if I can't do that I will do 600 pushups. Naruto just opened the scroll his dad gave him and started to read.

Several minutes later Arashi walked over to him and asked "why are you reading and not training."

"I'm trying to learn a new jutsu from my first bloodline."

"Cool what is the bloodline?"

"It's the gravity bloodline."

"So what is this new jutsu called?"

"Almighty push" the moment he said it Arashi was pushed back several feet. "Wow I did it the scroll just said to say the words and apply chakra but it sounded like a hocks'."

"Naruto want to spar" Arashi exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun." Naruto quickly grabbed his sword off his back to block Arashi's scythe. "Almighty push" Naruto shouted channeling as much chakra as he could into the attack. Arashi was thrown back as a small crater formed around Naruto's feet dirt, rocks, and tree branches were thrown away from the force of the attack. Just then Naruto shouted "midnights slash" and charged Arashi at twice his normal speed. However just then Arashi shouted "reaping scythe" the two attacks collided pushing the two away from each other is a dazzling display of force there blades flew out of their hands. Arashi was the first to react and did several hand signs. "Dragon's blood awakens" Naruto quickly felt another conscious and a soft voice rang in his head "it is me my son you need my power the power of a Uzumaki."

"Who are you and why are you in my head?"

"I am your mother now open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes as his mother shouted "heavens eye" in unison with Naruto. Naruto's eyes changed into a crimson red with a thin circle with five different colored tomoe. Naruto quickly did several hand signs and shouted "great fire ball jutsu" a large blue and white fireball flew towards Arashi.

"Water bullets" Naruto and Arashi up looked to see Kakashi looking almost out of breath but the fireball was still moving towards Arashi Kakashi jumped down and flew thru hand signs and hit the ground shouting "earth dome." A dome of rock covered Kakashi and Arashi stopping Naruto's attack. As the dome fell down Naruto collapsed just then Minato arrived in a yellow flash to catch his son.

"It looks like they were right Kakashi" Minato said."

"Yes indeed they were correct this is most concerning."

Hope you all liked the chapter this is the first arc right off the bat this will be my academy training arc.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys like the new story so far comment on stuff you want me to add and it might happen

Minato sat down on the side of Naruto's bed it had been two days since his "spar" with Arashi Naruto still refused to go to school until he could better control his new found power. He had spent all of his time at the training ground in their back yard lucky for Minato he had seals that prevented damage all over it otherwise it would look like a war zone. At first he had genin watch him to make shore he didn't get hurt but the genin all wound up in the hospital with severe burns and broken limbs.

He looked out the window to see Naruto working on gravity jutsu he almost had his third gravity jutsu down it increased the gravity around him stopping ranged attacks such as kunai and shirikin by making them too heavy to continue in their path and they would fall to the ground. Suddenly several kunai flew at Naruto, Minato was about to jump but a golden chakra chain flew out of Naruto's palm into a rock and picked it up to use as a shield. Naruto's eyes opened and he did several hand signs "fireball jutsu" he shouted. It was stopped by a chunin using water encampment wall the chunin drew his sword as Naruto drew his the chunin shouted "crescent moon dance" Naruto just stood still but said "almighty pull." The chunin flew forward but Naruto shouted "serpent blades of destruction" when did he learn his mother's kenjutsu style Minato thought to himself. The two blades clashed and Naruto said "steal release steal clone and a clone came out of the ground behind the chunin. The chunin asked "when did you make hand signs?"

"My clone that you thought you killed earlier made them." The steal clone grabbed the chunin's wrist and quickly delivered a hard punch to the spine the chunin collapsed to the ground. Just then a jonin landed next to Naruto.

"You have grown exponentially over the last several days now let's see if you can control that eye of yours."

"Ok Itachi but you might want to move him out of the way." Itachi moved the chunin out of the training ground and walked back over.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Of course"

"Sharingan"

"Heavens eye" Naruto charged at Itachi to start with a taijutsu fight but Itachi wasn't going to let that happen as he quickly did hand signs "water pressure" Itachi said as a high power stream of water flew at Naruto. "Grand fireball jutsu" Naruto yelled sending a ball of yellow flames at his opponent. "Fist of the wind god" Itachi said Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as his jutsu was blown back at him. "Firestorm" Itachi yelled as fire began to circle around Naruto in an attempt to end the fight "almighty push" Naruto yelled the huge swell of gravity uprooted trees and created a massive crater despite the anti-damage seals in the ground. Naruto's eyes began to glow and he shouted "wood release seven pillars of sealing" his voice distorted by the chakra that now surrounded him. Itachi looked in bewilderment but acted quickly binging a long chain of hand seals and said under his breath "lightning dragon." The dragon quickly destroyed the pillars and Naruto fell to one knee the glow from his eyes faded and Naruto stood back up drawing his sword.

"So you can still continue Naruto."

"Of course Itachi-sensei backing down would be cowardly."

"Interesting well now it's time to end this spar."

Minato jumped in between the two "that is enough before the entire hokage monument is destroyed by you two" he said gesturing to the 30 foot crater they were standing in and the large craters all around them.

"Yes hokage-sama."

"Ok dad."

"And Naruto you can't go back to the academy it is too dangerous you will be assigned to a team at the end of the school year." "Now Itachi you are in charge of training him be careful what you teach him."

Several hours later Naruto had just fallen asleep Itachi walked out of his room and sat down at one of the stools in the kitchen kami that kid has a lot of energy but speed training is what he needs to work on the most. His thought was interrupted however by an explosion on the other side of the house Itachi darted for Naruto's room to see him gone and several figures jumping from roof top to roof top. One of them had a large sack over his shoulder Itachi quickly followed after the figures once he reached the village gates he yelled to the guards Naruto has been kidnaped inform hokage-sama immediately. The guards looked at him in shook but one of them took off to inform the hokage. After about half an hour Naruto woke up in the sack very angrily and said quietly "heavens eye" his eyes began to glow as the five tomoe formed in each eye but soon his small black pupil's turned into a light golden glow and Naruto's chakra flared and he shouted "almighty push." The ninja carrying Naruto were caught off guard by this as the trees they were jumping on were flattened and a massive crater formed leveling a good portion of the forest and demolishing part of a nearby town the crater was about 50 feet deep and over one hundred feet wide. From atop the hokage monument Kakashi looked up from his ever present orange book to see the massive crater off in the distance. I wonder what that was he thought to himself as he looked back at his book. Itachi raced quicker now and soon arrived at the edge of the crater he jumped down and looked around amazed at the size of the crater and looked forward to see a blond Namikaze fall face first into the dirt. Itachi jumped to his side and lifted him up as he thought to himself how a five year old could ever case this is beyond me.

Several months later one blond Namikaze walked into the academy training ground to see Irika standing in front of the group of students. "Now this will be the exam that you must pass to become a genin now you must each chose a genin from this list to fight." Irika passed around the list and when it came to Naruto only one person remained Shisu Uchiha top of his class he had graduated the academy only a year before. Interesting I might have to try to win I'll have to request the fight be outside of the village or at the arena. "Everyone quiet the fights will all be hosted in the arena as requested by the hokage." "Your fights will be tomorrow at 9am remember to be on time class dismissed."

Naruto walked back home to see Itachi already outside "time for your training Naruto."

"Ok but don't go too far the academy exam fights are tomorrow and I have to fight Shisu."

"If you are fighting Shisu then I have one thing to teach you today, his signature jutsu fire phoenix barrage." "Ok now the hand seals are bore, ox, ram, snake, tiger, bird, tiger." Naruto quickly did the hand seals and used a lot of chakra and several large balls of fire flew at Itachi who quickly put up a fire barrier. "Good but you don't need so much chakra you aren't trying to kill him just over power his attack to make him move."

"If I want to overpower him can't I just use my wind blades jutsu?"

"Well yes but I just said you're not trying to kill him."

"O ya"

After about an hour of training Naruto went out to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku Raman and sat down next to Itachi. "Naruto what will you and your friend be having today."

"I'll have three bowls of pork Raman" Naruto said.

"I will be having a bowl of miso Raman."

"Coming right up" Teuchi said happily to his favorite customer and Itachi started to tell him about sharingan genjutsu release and how he could do it with his heavens eye of the Uzumaki but to hold off as long as he could. Then their food came as Naruto woofed it down in only moments. Itachi just thought what other secrets dose this sharingan like eye hold I must find out what its true power is. The two stood up as Itachi paid for the food and they went to the Uchiha compound. Maybe there will be some info on this eye on the stone Itachi thought. Saske ran to the door when his brother walked in only to see Naruto with him.

Saske asked "who is that Itachi?"

"This is Naruto Namikaze and he is the last living user of the heavens eye of the Uzumaki clan." "And we are here to see father about something now I'll see you later Saske" he said while flicking him on the forehead. The two took off their shoes and walked around the house to his father's study and Itachi said "father I wish to go look at the sharingan stone to see if there is anything on the heavens eye with Naruto."

"Ok but do not let him touch anything."

"Of course father by the way can I get a new scroll out of the vault?"

"If you wish to but do not take that child with you it is forbidden."

"As you wish father" Itachi lead Naruto out of the house into a large building with only a long table in it Itachi walked over to a spot on the floor and picked up the mat. Naruto looked down the dimly lit passage way to see a bright light at the end Itachi led the way and they stopped in front of a blank stone. Itachi said "Naruto use your heavens eye and tell me if it says anything." Naruto complied and had a look of shock on his face at what he saw. "What is it Naruto spit it out."

"It says the imperfect heavens eye superior to the sharingan and rinnegan grants the user the power of anyone they can think of, and uses the chakra of their opponent to expand the user's chakra coils."

"Does it say anything else Naruto?"

"It says that it can copy kenki-genki and anything else that the sharingan normally can." "Also it matures when the user kills a user of another dojutsu."

"Interesting but it is to be expected as that is how you get the mongekyo sharingan."

Naruto asked "How does that work?"

"When you kill another sharingan user who you know or your best friend you get the mongekyo or the eternal mongekyo by transplanting the eyes of another's sharingan." "Now we just have one more thing to pick up before we head back." Naruto and Itachi walked back out the tunnel and into the clan meeting room and over to the vault. Itachi opened the door and walked in only moments later he walked out with several scrolls in hand "well time to go."

"OK" said Naruto as they took off towards the Namikaze compound. Half way back to the compound Minato joined up with the pair and asked Naruto who he would be facing for his graduation exam Naruto said "I will be facing Shisu Uchiha dad."

"Interesting seems like it will be a good fight although the outcome is almost obvious it would be more shocking to me if you lose Naruto."

"Thanks dad but you really shouldn't be rooting for anyone because it would case a favored opinion in the end."

"I do suppose your right Naruto." They soon arrived home and Naruto went to get some extra rest before his fight the next day. Itachi and Minato sit down on the stools that reside in the kitchen Minato asked "so did you find out if I was right?"

"Sadly you are correct the power to steal chakra is gifted to him by those eyes."

"So the Kyuubi's chakra is under his control that explains his near limitless reserves to an extent but how come he can't use Kushina's chakra?"

"I assume it is because she gifted him with the power of her eyes."

"Well that dose make sense."

Well hope you all like this chapter and another will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4 the genin exams

I'm going to try to post every other day or so I'll inform you all if I can't update and for the wait I will have an extra-long chapter up soon.

Naruto woke up to his father yelling to get up or he would be late. "Uggg" Naruto grumbled as he rolled out of bed and onto his floor. He dragged himself onto his feet and over to his cloths. Minato came into Naruto sprawled out on the floor once again asleep he did a few hand seals and said "water stream."

As the cold water fell onto Naruto's face he woke with a start "what was that for dad" Naruto groaned.

"Well you fell asleep and you're going to be late if you don't get going now…"

He was cut off by Naruto shouting "o no I'm going to be late" as he pulled on his mesh shirt and his black shinobi pants he ran out of the room. He forgot his sword once again Minato thought to himself well I had better bring it for him. Minato went to grab the sword but there was a note. Don't worry dad I left it hear for a reason please don't bring it to the arena –Naruto. He is just always out doing himself Minato thought to himself.

Naruto landed next to the arena and ran inside I can't be late he thought to himself I have to prove that I'm not weak. As he ran in the first match was announced Neji Hyuga verses Kinais Hyuga everyone else please leave the arena floor. Naruto joined the others as they walked up to the competitors booth he walked over to Arashi and said "hey how ya doing anything exciting happen lately?"

"No but why haven't you been at the academy lately it's been over a month man."

"I know my dad was having me train to use my new dojutsu's power."

"Cool have you got anywhere with it?"

"No not really but Itachi-sensei has helped me to control it a little bit."

"Well I can't wait to see how much stronger you are now."

"Same hear" Naruto said happily with a large toothy grin spreading across his face.

They both looked down at the arena when the word begin rang thru the air. Both Hyuga did several hand signs and yelled byakugan. Neji charged at his opponent and thru several kunai at his opponent who dodged the kunai but they were just a distraction. Neji quickly hit his shoulder but was soon thrown back by the other Hyuga using rotation and he was hit several times in the arms as he fell to the ground. Neji pulled himself to his feet only to be hit in the back by several shirikin. Blood seeped thru his cloths staining them a crimson red he used his only good arm to pull out the shirikin that were embedded into his back. The other Hyuga said "you are in my field of divination, 8 trigrams 64 palms." Neji blocked several attacks but was soon overwhelmed and took the blunt of the attack. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood as it pooled in his mouth and spilled out of his mouth onto the ground in front of him.

"Winner Shisu Hyuga" declared the protractor.

"That was an entertaining match Naruto" Arashi said looking in fascination at Neji's limp body was taken by the medics. Naruto looked at his friend in concern but just dismissed it as he heard the protractor say "next match Arashi Naroshi verses Kosi Nara." Arashi jumped down to the arena floor and took his position as his opponent readied his sai's and charged Arashi who threw one of his scythes. The Nara dodged but Arashi pulled back on the chain that attached his scythe together the one of the blades on his scythe cut deep into the Nara's shoulder. Arashi jumped forward at top speed and brought his scythe across his body and cut the Nara in half only for it to poof in white smoke. A substitution rats Arashi thought picking up his other scythe he jumped strait up to dodge several kunai.

"What a foolish mistake to dodge into the air now this is over" the chunin Nara said throwing a windmill shirikin.

"How foolish of you dragons blood awaken" Arashi shouted right before the windmill shirikin hit him dead on. But to the shock of everyone the shirikin hit him and fell to the ground Arashi looked at the Nara and said "now do you realize how foolish you are" his voice distorted and evil. Arashi hit the ground and dropped his double bladed scythes as he flashed out of sight for only a second though as he hit his opponent under the chin sending him flying into the air. Arashi flashed out of sight once more and appeared in the air above the Nara and hammered his hand into his stomach. The Nara quickly hit the ground and bounced off as his blood fell down around him. Blood spilled out of the wound in his stomach. Arashi landed and grabbed his twin scythes as his skin turned hard and scaly his teeth sharpened to points and fire came out of his mouth as his screams of pain and agony pierced the air. He fell to his knees as the scales faded back into his body blood came out of a small wound on his chest where the windmill shirikin had hit him earlier. Medics ran forward and picked up the chunin Nara but Arashi pushed them away as he stood up and walked over to the competitors both.

"Winner Arashi Naroshi" "The next match will be Naruto Namikaze verses Shisu Uchiha please come down to the arena floor." The two competitors walked down the stairs Shisu shot Naruto an angry glare but Naruto dismissed it and kept walking. The two both reached the arena floor and walked over to their positions.

"So you're the kid Itachi talks so highly about how about I put you in your place kid."

"You're welcome to try but I don't see that happening."

"Ooo kids got a mouth on him" taunted the Uchiha chunin.

"Are you both ready" the protractor asked lazily to receive a nod from both fighters "alright begin" shouted the protractor.

"Maybe this will be an interesting fight Itachi."

"It appears so but we don't know yet."

The Uchiha activated his sharingan and charged what a stupid kid he's not even moving the Uchiha thought to himself. The Uchiha landed a hit dead in the solar but Naruto just stood there and the Uchiha grabbed his hand in pain. What the hell did I hit he thought to himself. Naruto said "you are more of a fool than me not noticing a clone when it is standing right in front of you."

"You bitch what the hell are you, no clone is that hard."

"Well I as in myself am a steel clone but my master would be human." The chunin Uchiha threw several kunai at a tree just a little ways away from him and Naruto jumped out doing hand signs "earth release stone spears" Naruto shouted as he touched the ground with one hand. Several stone spears came out of the ground impaling the Uchiha who puffed in white smoke being replaced by Naruto's steel clone. "Fire release giant fireball jutsu" Naruto had no time to react as the large ball of fire hit him dead on. Everyone looked in shock at the scene before them but were even more shocked when the fire cleared and Naruto had but a small bit of blood running down his face from the center of his forehead that was now covered in a seal.

"What is that Itachi?"

"I have no idea but it looks like a transportation seal I wonder what it is for."

Naruto held out his right palm and focused chakra to it and a seal identical to the one on his forehead glowed red and a large fireball flew back at the Uchiha who had just finished his hand seal "wind release cutting blades" the wind blades overpowered the fire jutsu with ease and flew towards Naruto who threw a kunai at the Uchiha who dodged. Naruto brought one hand to his forehead and channeled chakra to it his hand was pulled into the seal along with the rest of his body. A loud collection of gasps came from everyone but Itachi.

"Itachi what did he do?"

"That is his smaller version of your harashin."

"What did you just say he did?"

"That kunai had his transportation seal on it and in about 10 seconds he should turn up."

"Interesting when did he think that up."

"When he saw you use harashin to go to and from the hokage tower I helped him come up with the seal." A vortex appeared by the kunai and Naruto came out of it and said "fire release phoenix fire barrage." Several fireballs flew at the Uchiha in an attempt to take him down but the Uchiha countered "water release water encampment wall." Fire meet water in a full on clash a large cloud of steam covered the arena.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me kid try your best or is this all you've got."

"No way but if you want me to go all out then let's do this." "Heavens eye, let's see if you can beat my best now." The steam cleared to reveal the two competitors fighting it out in a battle of taijutsu with no clear winner. "Let's see if you can beat the strength of Tsunade of the sannin."

"What did you just say?" Naruto's eye's started to glow a golden and he charged back at his opponent once more this time his punch hit the Uchiha's kick head on breaking every bone in his foot. The golden glow faded from Naruto's eyes as he began a trade of kunai with his opponent several hits landed on him, but he did not stop until several balls of fire flew at him at a quick pace. Naruto thought I need the power of the second hokage, Naruto's eyes began to glow golden once more but this time blood flowed from his eyes and down his face onto the ground in front of him. Shit Naruto thought not now just one more jutsu "water release water dragon" Naruto shouted at his opponent who looked in awe at the huge serpent of water that crashed into his fire jutsu. To the Uchiha's shock the attack kept coming straight at him, holy shit the Uchiha thought this is not good an attack this powerful might take me out. The jutsu hit dead on and the Uchiha fell onto his knees.

"Fucking bitch I'll kill you" the Uchiha shouted in rage.

"Maybe I should put you out of your misery then if losing to a child is that hard on you." Naruto's eye's turned back into its normal bright blue Naruto grabbed an explosive and put it onto a kunai that he threw strait at his opponent. It embedded itself into the Uchiha's shoulder blood seeped out of the wound "are you ready to give up or is your ego going to be the biggest thing I kill?"

"I'll never give up kid."

"Kai" Naruto said channeling chakra to the explosive tag. Several other contestants looked away as one of the Uchiha's legs was thrown across the arena.

"How un-youthfulness of Naruto-kun" said Lee looking in horror at the blood stained over the ground. The former Uchiha's head fell to the ground bits of his brain fell out of his skull. Naruto fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain his shouts in pain could be heard across the arena. A golden glow could be seen on the ground in front of him.

"Itachi what is that" asked Minato.

"I don't know but it does not look good we should get down there" Itachi said jumping down into the center of the arena soon followed by Minato.

Hope that it's a good chapter and you probably think that I made Naruto way overpowered but I think that his skills lack in every way in cannon but don't worry he won't progress too fast.


	5. Chapter 5 it all begins

Well this is the next chapter it is a little longer than usual because I fell generous today please comment or email me at scrafts94 .

Minato landed next to his son and looked into his eyes instead of the bright blue they normally were Naruto's dojutsu reflected his worried face back at him. The eyes he looked into had a different look than before now two rings were displayed in his eyes. Two tomoe on the inner ring of his eyes three on the outer ring. Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes his eyes are more matured the stoic Uchiha thought to himself just looking into his eyes makes me feel like I'm already dead Minato said unable to force himself to look away. Kushina what has happened to your eyes they have lost their beauty they are now lost and cold.

At an undisclosed location, "My sisters eyes I can feel their presence but she has died what do you make of this Yahico."

"I don't know Nagato but the power in her eyes could slow us down a bit if the information we received all those years ago is right."

"This is most troublesome indeed but not something we can't handle with the power that we now possess it will be a short battle" he said looking over the small village they were in.

Naruto opened his eyes but quickly shut them pain raced thru his system. Naruto opened his eyes once more; slowly this time the white ceiling was all that he saw he sat up quickly and noticed he was in the hospital. He groaned and turned to see his father at his bed side "Naruto you have your mothers eyes" Minato said smiling."

"Thanks dad I think" Naruto said but quickly brought his hands up to his head pain once more raced thru him.

"Naruto I will be right back I want to try something."

"Ok dad but why are we at the hospital

"You collapsed after your fight and the medics brought you hear Itachi hasn't left your side" Minato said pointing to a sleeping Itachi his head on the side of the bed.

"What are you going to try dad?"

"You will find out soon it worked for your mother so I have high hopes for it." With that Minato harashined out of the room I wonder what dad is going to get thought Naruto.

"He is probably going to get your mothers necklace but I can't be shore" Itachi said.

"Cool what does it look like?"

"See for yourself" Itachi said pointing behind Naruto to his father. Naruto turned only for his dad to lower a necklace around his head. The necklace was made of a strong black cord of an unknown material it also had six red tomoe that went across Naruto's chest.

"Naruto I am giving to you what was a gift to Kahuna by Kumo to help end the last shinobi war this is the six tomoe necklace of the Rikudo sannin don't let it out of your sight." Naruto tried to say something but the words came out with mixed up syllables and half of words. Minato just laughed along with Itachi over Naruto trying to come to grasps with what his father had just said to him. "Well I'll see you two at home later" said Minato who disappeared in a harashin.

"Well it looks like we should get out of here and head home kid."

"Ok Itachi-sensei are we going to train."

"No Naruto we are going to make some food to celebrate."

"Celebrate what Itachi sensei."

"Well you are a genin now and your team is going to be assigned tomorrow but you also graduated top of class kid so let's get going."

"Ok cool what are we making."

"It's a surprise now let's go get you home." Naruto pouted but quickly followed after Itachi wondering what kind of food that Itachi would be making and who his jonin sensei would be. They arrived in front of a large one floor building a sign read food of the west a new taste. I wonder what they sell hear it's got to be good if Itachi is bringing us hear but what do they sell. As they walked in Naruto looked at all of the different foods that were sold things called hamburgers and chicken it all looked so new and different to him but also looked good. Itachi walked over to a counter and asked the clerk for 1½ pounds of 85% ground beef the clerk handed over a clear plastic bag filled with a squishy pinkish red meat.

Naruto asked pleadingly "Itachi what's that stuff is it good?"

"You will have to wait and find out kid now I have a few more things to get why don't you go wait outside."

"Ok Itachi sensei I hope it's good though" Naruto said while turning around and walking to the door. Ok now I can get the stuff I need he is going to be so surprised Itachi thought picking up a box of hamburger helper (if you have never had that stuff it is so good) and a small carton of milk. Itachi walked over the register and grabbed one final thing a piece of rock candy for Naruto I hope he likes it Itachi thought as he paid for the food. Naruto had been waiting for Itachi for several minutes when the older ninja walked out of the store and came over to him "you ready to head back kid maybe we will have some spare time to do some training."

"Yay that sounds like fun but don't you have to start cooking soon sensei."

"Don't worry it only takes 15 minutes to cook and your dad will be home already he said he would be home soon to take you out to get something." Naruto smiled up at his sensei and they began to walk the short distance to the small compound on top of the hokage monument. When they arrived Itachi walked inside and told Naruto to go out back.

"Well I guess that this is yours" Minato said placing down a small scroll on the table next to Itachi.

"Thanks I think that I will need it that kid radiates power from his eyes but did you notice they are both different one eye won't go down but the other will."

"You are right that happened to Kushina when she got her eyes the one that won't go away is to help build up his chakra levels and his chakra control."

"What an interesting thing just like when I use my sharingan to increase my chakra reserves and how Kakashi's sharingan is the reason behind his large reserves, I doubt it I didn't convince him to use it more it would be a huge drain on his chakra."

"True it is the same concept but that style just weakens your control while building reveres his works on both." "Well I had better get going or Naruto will complain about how late I am and after dinner you can have the next three days off I already have missions lined up for his team."

"It'll give me some time to learn those jutsu that you gave me anyways."

"Well I had better go shopping with him for the stuff that he will need now that he is a genin because the team that he is being assigned to has great teamwork skills and with Kakashi as there sensei they will be great at waiting."

"Now that's for sure how long will you be out for so I know when to start cooking."

"We should be gone for only 45 minutes we are just getting some combat kunai and shirikin along with a new weapon for Naruto I want him to be able to use two weapons. Also he asked to get some training weights and light armor in case of enemies."

"But won't he be doing just D-rank missions for now he did just become a genin."

"No the squad that he is going to be paired with has the class's best strategist and the best mid-close range fighters being him and Lee making them a formidable team." "Also D-rank missions will no longer be taken by genin but academy students we can't have out shinobi doing useless missions." With that Minato walked out of the house into the back yard to get Naruto.

Naruto asked "dad where are we going?"

"We're going to get some stuff that you will need for the missions that you are being assigned while you are on a genin team Naruto." With that they started to walk into town Minato brought them to a small shop the sign read Kahuna's finest weapons. They walked in the walls displayed swords, spears, combat knives, scythes, sai's, Kama's and other weapons all of fine craftsmanship. They walked right over to the kunai Minato looked through the different models and finally handed Naruto three different kunai and told him to go teat them out on the dummy's. Naruto walked over to the training dummy's and took the first kunai in hand and threw it the kunai hit the ground in front of the dummy. That was way to heavy I hope the others are lighter he thought to himself while picking up the next kunai it was oddly shaped as it forked out into a v shape with small barbs all along the kunai. He threw the kunai into the dummy it sunk several inches into it and he went to get collect it but when he tried to pull it out it shredded the inside of the dummy leaving two deep marks that would have a person on the ground in pain. Taking the last of the kunai in hand he threw it at the dummy its sleek arrow like head went into the dummy and came out the back of it Naruto tried to pull it out but had to hit the kunai right thru the dummy leaving a sizable hole in its wake. Naruto walked back over to his father who looked deep in thought but as soon as Naruto walked close to him he asked "which one do you prefer I can't decide."

"I like this one" Naruto said holding out the barbed kunai to his dad who took the others and put them away.

"Ok now that, that is settled I'll get the kunai and you should look that the different armors they have."

"Ok dad" Naruto said while turning to go look at the armor Minato walked over to the counter and asked for 600 kunai and 600 shirikin to be delivered to the compound then went to join his son.

"So Naruto what kind are you looking at?"

"Well I don't want anything that will not weigh me down too much but also if it is too light it won't protect from anything." In the end they wound up getting a 20 pound set of armor made from a chakra absorbent metal making many jutsu useless against it. Finally Naruto got a set of Kama's that were attached by a long chain. As they left Naruto grabbed a book on the basics of Kama's so that it would not be a waist to have bought them Minato also grabbed a book for him it had many basic jutsus from the five main elements and several sub elements. When they finally arrived back at the compound Itachi had finished their meal and the three sat down to eat and talked for a while about the challenges that would come to face Naruto as a ninja.

The next morning Minato got out of bed and went to wake up Naruto to find the room empty along with Naruto's weapons armor and cloths. I wonder where he went so early in the morning but looked at the clock to his horror it was 10:00am I'm late I have to get to the hokage tower Jiraiya is supposed to meet me in ten minutes pushing open the door and rushing down the hall and out the front door. I hope Naruto made it on time to his team caption assignment what am I thinking Kakashi will be late what am I thinking.

Meanwhile all of the new genin sat in a classroom at the academy along with Irika who stood in front of them as he started to read off the teams and there jonin sensei to the group and finally came to the last two groups "Guy's group consists of Tenten, Neji, and Kiba." "The last team captain is Kakashi and his team will be Naruto, lee, and Arashi now your team captains should be here within the next half an hour I hope to see you all as jonin captains someday as well" with that he left the room.

"Hey guys want to go get some lunch knowing Kakashi he won't be here for a while and dad calls him three hours early for his missions but he is still late."

"Wow stinks for us to have the laziest sensei around."

"True but he is also one of the strongest in Kahuna history." The three left a note just in case Kakashi arrived while they were gone and walked out of the academy to go to Ichiraku ramen for lunch. When the group arrived they walked in to find none other than their jonin sensei Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what are doing here you should be on your way to the academy right now."

"Well knowing you know me I knew that you would go out for lunch knowing that I would be late so I knew this and came here."

"Knowing what knew what?"

Kakashi laughed and said "take a seat and tell me about yourselves your ambitions goals."

Naruto was the first to speak "old man I'll have three beef ramen." Kakashi dead panned but quickly turned back to his food knowing Naruto would do something like that.

"Well I guess I'll go first my goal is to be a great ninja using only taijutsu" lee exclaimed.

Naruto put down his chopsticks and spoke next "I want to surpass my father and become the greatest ninja to ever live."

"Yosh! You will be my eternal rival Naruto" with that lee picked up his bowl and drank the remaining soup from the ramen.

"My goal is to…" he didn't say another word but a small snarl escaped his mouth along with a white smoke and he took a kunai and stabbed it into the table in front of him. He stood up and pushed the curtain out of the way as he walked outside Naruto turned and followed but just retuned with a shocked look on his face but sat down and finished his ramen.

"I will see you all at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8:00am."

"No lets meat up at 6:00 we should get used to less sleep and being up and ready for action immediately.

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all aren't too disappointed because there was no action at all in this chapter it pained me to right it without any action.


	6. Chapter 6 don't Underestimate us sensei

Well hope you all like the chapter yes there will be some action.

"Ok fine 6:00am it is but you guys shouldn't have breakfast unless you want to barf so I don't recommend eating."

"Well see you there on time sensei" said Arashi who had walked back in a glare of death being sent his way with extra emphasis on, on time. Kakashi just turned back to his food well see you three tomorrow. O we will see you tomorrow thought Naruto and Arashi at the same time "well by sensei" Arashi said walking away. The three new genin split up and headed to their respective homes to train a little to make sure that they were prepared for the next day's event.

The next morning came about with three new genin sitting around a small fire in the middle of training ground 7. They were eating some sandwiches that Lee had brought for breakfast having totally forgotten about Kakashi's statement just one day before. Only a hour later did they find there late sensei walking over to them from the woods and said "you three have two hours to take these bells from me if you don't have a bell by the end of the set time you will be sent back to the academy."

"Sounds good to me now let's get things started" said a rather egger Arashi. With that Naruto grabbed his Kama's from one of the numerous pouches he had on him while Arashi took his double sided scythe off his back the chains dangling at his feet. "I won't ever view you as a sensei you lazy ass now die" shouted Arashi and he threw one of the scythe at Kakashi and the chain expanded along with the scythe. Shit this kid is trying to kill me but it won't be enough I have been training for the last several months to beat these kids' teamwork and skills Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi quickly grabbed his short sword blocking the deadly scythe. Next Lee took off at top speed delivering a swift kick to his ribs a shattered log was left in his wake. Arashi came at Kakashi once more this time both scythe in hand as he swung them down on his sensei. Kakashi dodged to the left but that's just what Naruto was waiting for and he kicked off impaling one of his Kama into Kakashi's chest followed by one of Arashi's scythe cleaving off his head. Water fell to the ground in place of Kakashi, Naruto quickly looked around for his sensei but could not find him until it was too late and lee was pulled waist deep into the ground but was stopped as Arashi took a small metal rod and slammed it into the ground as it extended to twice its length into a spear. Naruto ran to his teammates aid pulling him out of the ground as a volley of kunai flew at him hitting him in the back to no effect as they bounced onto the ground.

Once Lee was free the two jumped once more as Kakashi came out of the ground that they stood on only seconds before. Lee came down on Kakashi's head with a deadly ax kick but Kakashi grabbed his leg and used his momentum to throw him onto his back. Kakashi slammed his foot into Lee's stomach but found that no substitution had been used and Lee took the attack head on but Naruto would not have it as he substituted himself with Lee and brought both of his Kama across to cut off his sensei's foot. Kakashi hoped back and sheathed his sword he finished his hand seals quickly and said "fire release fireball jutsu." Naruto dropped his Kama and brought his hands to a ram seal a small seal on the side of Naruto's forehead glowed red as the fireball was sucked into it. Naruto stuck out his hand and sent the fireball back at his sensei via the seal on his hand.

Dame I should have thought of that Kakashi thought to himself but jumped out of the way none the less. I might have to go all out to show my flames of youth Lee thought as he kicked off and engaged in a taijutsu fight with his sensei. Lee through a right hook but Kakashi ducked and brought his knee up into his students solar. Kakashi kicked Lee away just as Arashi sent a basic fire jutsu his way. He doused the flames with a water jutsu and engaged his next student bringing an elbow into Arashi's shoulder. As he collapsed to the ground Kakashi brought his knee up into his students chin. Once more Lee came in for an attack on Kakashi but jumped away just as Naruto ran behind their sensei. Kakashi looked at his two students and threw several kunai at them. They dodged the attack and Naruto brought one hand up to a half ram seal "kai" he shouted and Kakashi blew up.

"Wow you two almost got me" Kakashi's voice echoed around them. "But you have lost" just as he said it hundreds of clones surrounded them.

"Lee it's a genjutsu do you know how to dispel them?" Lee shook his head and Naruto grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. Lee in turn punched at Naruto but Naruto had thought ahead and substituted himself with Kakashi who took a hard punch to the stomach. I didn't see that coming and how did he substitute himself with me Kakashi thought. I just have to be more careful with him and take this more seriously.

"What a wonderful plan that shows your flames of youth Naruto" yelled Lee as he attacked with a left kick to the ribs and followed up with a punch up under the chin. Kakashi sprang into action and brought a kunai across and cut into Lee's forearm blood turned the bandages on his arm crimson. Lee hopped back and Naruto charged back in this time his sword in hand. Naruto blocked Kakashi's kunai and slashed across his sensei's body then moved in close palming Kakashi's back and jumping to his friends side. Naruto threw several kunai at Kakashi who dodged but had little luck evading the actual attack as Naruto stabbed his word into the seal on his hand and Kakashi fell forward Naruto's sword piercing his back.

"When did you, O when you palmed my back" Kakashi said weakly.

"It is clear that you under estimated us or you didn't try to your fullest."

"It's not over yet" said Kakashi lifting up his forehead protector reviling his sharingan and he stood up to face Naruto next to his fallen friends. "Fire style giant fireball jutsu" Kakashi shouted and took a deep breath and blew a large fireball at his enemy. I can't absorb such a strong attack and reflect it back shit I can't save them both Naruto thought quickly.

Arashi dragged himself to his feet and yelled "Naruto get Lee out of here I'm going to end this fight." Naruto nodded and grabbed Lee, he jumped out of the way just as the fireball destroyed the area that he one stood on only a moment before. The fireball hit Arashi head on and Kakashi looked on in shock along with Naruto. The flames died down to reveal one Arashi on one knee one of his arms still on fire, he stood up revealing no burns on his body at all his cloths were a different story they were burned and what little of them were left were now burned and charred. "You can't beat me with fire you fool now die." Arashi's skin turned hard and scaly small flames came out of the corners of his mouth as he breathed his eyes slit down the middle and his pupils tuned dark red. What kind of jutsu is that Kakashi thought to himself looking at his student in awe. Arashi pushed forward at his target at top speed Kakashi narrowly avoided the attack but none the less countered by bringing an elbow down into his opponents back. Arashi hit the ground from the powerful strike but got up totally unfazed by the strike and charged once more this time when Kakashi dodged he kicked out in an attempt to trip him. Kakashi jumped over the wild kick but to his dismay Arashi had turned and opened his mouth; flames came from his mouth and burned away the grass and trees for around 20 feet. Kakashi fell to the ground the fire had burned most of the right half of his body. Arashi jumped up quickly and grabbed the two bells from Kakashi.

"Looks like we win sensei didn't think we could win did you" Naruto said as Arashi landed next to him and helped him support Lee.

"It indeed looks like that but not quite I still have the bells."

"Really" said Naruto and Arashi holding out the bells "these bells?"

"What when did you?"

"After you were destroyed by my fire now by were going to have lunch."

"Wait in honor of being my first successful team I will take you all out to BBQ let's go." With that the group walked out of the training ground and strait towards the town BBQ joint.


	7. Chapter 7 attacked?

Sorry for this being so late I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Review and tell me if you want longer chapters but only twice a week or how it is now.

Naruto stood in his father's office with his fellow genin Lee and Arashi; along with their later than ever sensei who had just got there after two hours. "Well now that you are all here" said Minato glaring at his student for once more being late "today you will have your first mission it is a C-rank mission to escort a merchant to a small village in the land of fire leave within the hour." The group left the room and headed to the hotel that the merchant was staying in and immediately after collecting him they left. About an hour into their trip they came across several bandits blocking the road they demanded 500 ryo per person to pass. Kakashi left it up to his students to deal with the bandits while he guarded the merchant.

"So some little kiddies think that they can beat us up hun do ya" spat one of the bandits. The response he was given was a quick kick to the side of the head by Lee. The man fell to the ground but got up quickly and took out a knife much to his surprise Arashi stood in front of him now with his scythe. He gulped and backed up but two of his friends came up with him and they rushed him. Arashi brought his first scythe in an arcing motion cutting the first man from his shoulder to his hip arterial spray shot up and covered the ground in blood as the lifeless body hit the ground. This time Naruto shot in and brought his blade across cutting two more bandits clean in half as he sheathed his sword. Lee was standing off against two bandits who were swinging punches randomly but to no effect as Lee dispatched the first one with several quick kicks to the ribs and face, the next was not as easily finished as he blocked a punch to the face and landed a quick but not very powerful blow to the stomach with his brass knuckles. Lee kicked up under the chin but the attack was dodged but Lee followed up with an ax kick into the shoulder breaking the collar bone.

"You bitches we'll kill you yelled several other bandits" about 30 of them charged at the group. Naruto stood in front of the group and held out one hand he muttered "crushing gravity" and slowly closed his hand into a fist the group of bandits came to a slow stop and Naruto clenched his fist closed crushing the entire group of bandits. Blood, bits of bone and brain along with entire crushed organs covered the road Kakashi's viable eye widened along with Arashi's meanwhile Lee was talking about Naruto's youth. The merchant looked with a shocked and disgusted face at the mess of gore that covered the ground in front of him he turned his head to Naruto who was kneeling popping a solder pill into his mouth and he stood back up. The group continued their walk until they arrived at the set town and immediately set off for kahuna.

When the group arrived the sight was horrible several chunin gate guards were on the ground covered in blood Kakashi immediately checked their pulses and much to his surprise only one of them was dead. "You three get them to the hospital immediately" Kakashi yelled to his genin. He turned to face several Kumo ninja judging by their flax jackets they were also chunin.

"Letting your precious genin escape are we now we'll kill you and hunt them down next" the leader of the group said much to the amusement of the others.

"O really so you four are going to kill me then hokage-sama's son that will end well with him" Kakashi said already doing hand seals.

"Did he just say that was the hokage's kid he is a top priority now let's go" the group of chunin ran forward but were stopped when a massive fireball came back at them killing one of them. This time Kakashi ran forward and stabbed a kunai into his next target. The last two drew their swords and covered them in lightning chakra as they attacked.

"How foolish to attack me with lightning you must not know who I am let me give a reminder" with that Kakashi lifted his forehead protector revealing his sharingan. The Kumo chunin didn't stop until it was too late and Kakashi landed a chidori on one of them and held the other down with several kunai and wire. "Now is anyone else helping you" Kakashi said with anger creeping into his voice a kunai up to his enemy's throat.

"I'll never tell you I'd rather die" but this was not what Kakashi had wanted for an answer and drove the kunai into the chunin's left palm pining it to the tree behind him. The Kumo chunin yelled out in pain "ok I'll tell you please just stop several other teams and some Iowa Nin are here." In rage Kakashi took the kunai out of the chunin's palm and slit his throat I've got to tell Minato-sensei about this he more than likely already knows but just to be safe I'll send a clone. The clone jumped off in the direction of the hokage tower and Kakashi went in the other direction to find Naruto who was headed to the hospital.

Naruto walked out of the hospital with his friends and they ran back towards the gate to meet up with their sensei. They stopped sharp when Kakashi landed in front of them and said "we have to get all enemy ninja in the village out right now Naruto and Arashi you two are to go to the western gate Lee your with me now let's get going. The two teams shot off in opposite directions headed to the direction that they were commanded to go.

Naruto and Arashi arrived at the south gate in little time as it was close by. They were immediately attacked by two Iowa chunin the first of which went after Naruto the other attacked Arashi. Naruto dodged a punch and grabbed his opponents arm and was about to break it with a knee but several spikes of stone came out of his arm forcing him to jump back. Naruto started his hand seals and finished by saying "wood release impaling stakes" and several pointed wooden posts shot out of the ground and chased after the chunin trying to impale him. The Iowa chunin did three hand seals and hit his hands on the ground as a stone wall came up to block the attack. One of the posts hit the stone wall and roots came out the other side trying to entangle his enemy while the other posts continued trying to impale him. The chunin threw several kunai at Naruto making him lose focus ending his jutsu. The chunin did several hand seals and shouted "earth release perfect kill spears" and hundreds of spears shot out of the ground around Naruto as he jumped. Naruto was falling thinking "I won't die here" when he heard "then use my power child" an evil voice cracked thru him.

Just then the Iowa chunin sensed an evil presence as Naruto was covered in a vile red chakra. He hit the spikes of stone and stood on the spike bloodlust choking anyone around the stone beneath his feet. He launched himself at his target bringing his fist right thru his chest killing him quickly.

Sorry once more for this being so late I am just so busy right now I will be doing my other fanfaiction once more. I will still try to update once a week so that is it for now.


End file.
